speaking a dead language
by pocket1pikmin
Summary: a songfic showing the story of the freedom fighters from smellerbees eyes. longshot/smellerbeee
1. Chapter 1

(We built a tall, tall tower. Towards the sun towards the sun and took some words and built a wall and called it love, called it love)

They had said, they were doing this for "love"

Love; for the people who had lost everything

Love; for the other freedom fights that joined

Love: for the people they were trying to protect.

(And somewhere in all the talking; the meaning faded out)

"We'll fill it up. Blow up the dam and drown the village" jet finished tell me and longshot. But this, this wasn't jet

'What?' Longshots eyes clearly questioned, they were innocent people in that town!

"_What?"_ my voice came out more of a squeak than an actually question "jet, what are you thinking? There's innocent person in that town! We can't do tha-"jet cut her off

"We can and we will. Get some sleep, we'll have to wake up earlier tomorrow" with that he left the room where longshot and I slept.

I looked over at him. We were both thinking the same thing; _this isn't jet_

*snap*

(Oh I wonder, when did it all stop making sense?i don't understand.)

Oh, oh how did it come to this?

Me and pipsqueak had been caught in a trap, because sokka turned out being smarter than we first gave him credit. Now they were stuck. Why had they done this? Why oh why did jet get this stupid idea and why, why did they follow him? I just don't understand how it came down to _this_

I heard it, the signal. The burning arrow. The blast so I closed my eyes

(I remember; we so sure so innocent.)

She saw her life replay in her mind

They used to only fight for good. They used to fight for freedom, for other people, To get rid of the fire nation.

But now; now they messed up. They now they had innocent blood on their hands.

(can we ever go back again? can we ever go back?)

Had they really honestly done this?

Longshot walked up them. _Oh thank god_ ran through my mind. The look longshot gave me was enough to tell me that the planned hadn't succeeded.

Longshot fired the arrow to let them down, he hugged my quickly

"How did it go?" pipsqueak asked his face uncaring, though his voice told it; he was just as horrified as the rest of us

"Longshot said that the plain failed, Sokka evacuated the town" I answered

(You're speaking a dead, dead language. And you don't sound like yourself. I hope it's just lost in translation!)

"Its doesn't matter. If the fire nation takes over or not; didn't ya hear? omashu fell." Sneers said

"And the way things are going with jet- I mean honestly, ruin one of his bad idea-plans and he'll pout

A baby" I opened my mouth to say something but he got there first "and you know it's true smellerbee." *snap* it hurt because it had been true

"No it isn't!" I snapped back "jet has been- and always will be- our leader! So what if he's going through

A Rouge time! He made a mistake and now he's regretting it! And don't ever- and I mean _ever_ talk bad

About jet in front of-"speak of the devil- jet cut me off

"No Smllerbee, let's hear what he has to say" Jet said, he sounded somewhat angry, guilty and other

Things that I just couldn't name.

"We'll lets see; you keep yourself locked up and your room and you decided to pull that stupid stunt that failed, I mean honestly. Grow a pair. I don't see how you've been our leader this time."

I winced.

"Well excuse me. I nearly killed innocent people! Do you honestly think I could rebound from something that so quickly?" jet snapped back

"well I just thought I don't know, maybe we'd have done something by now! Its been months!" Sneers stood up and began making his way over to jet while he said this.

And the next thing I knew. Me and Longshot we're pulling jet off sneers. The duke and pipsqueak were holding back sneers.

(so why don't you show? Don't drive down.)

"we'd be best off living under the fire nation!" sneers snapped at jet

"we'll why don't cha' then?" jet snapped back "ill just pack my bags and leave, if anybody wants to come with me rather than go running to the fire nation for food. Then come on. Smeller bee, longshot pack your bags. We're leaving. Going to ba-sing-sa"

With those words he was gone. I was froze and the duke looked completely horrified. I looked over to longshot who silently told me _he needs us now more than ever_

_*snap*_Looking back; this had been the end of the freedom fighter.

(and brick by brick, we started crumbling, will I find you when it falls?)

Turns out jet wasn't the only one leaving. Half the younger kids decided to fallow sneers. Saying that maybe it was best- I'd never blame them; without jet they'd more than likely starve

However the other younger half said that they'd stay until they came back. But I didn't think we would.

Most- a great big chunk- of the older kids decided to leave to - including sneers-

It pretty much only left the duke, pipsqueak and a handful of the others left.

Longshot and I finished up packing and was now on our way to pick up jet.

_Could we ever find everybody again?_ Ran through my mind but I knew the answer; it was no.

*snap*

(oh I wonder, when did it all stop making sense? I don't understand.)

"aren't we all? These are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and longshot" jets voiced snapped me out of my thoughts.

I later learned there names were lee and Mushi. Lee was probably my age, take or give a few years , he had a scare covering his left eye. Mushi was an old man; who loved tea.

"I heard the captains eating like a king, while the refuges eat his left over's." Jet said

"what kind of king?" Mushi asked, eyebrows raised

"the fat happy kind" Jet answered, causing Mushi to drool.

"okay so here's the plain…"

Later that night we ended up sneaking some food. I was the lookout while they got the food

"Somebody's coming" I hissed through the door when I saw the faint light of the lantern the guards carried. They hurried it up. Longshot (AU: no pun intended) shot his arrow that had a rope to it. We slid down just in time. Luckily the arrow only came undone when everybody had safely hit the floor.

And this was a fresh start? I sighed we'd never be just regular good people.

"you know, Smellerbee a funny name for a young man" mushi stated

"maybes it because I'm not a man! _I'm a girl!_" I said and stormed away

Until I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and looked longshot straight in the eye

"yeah I know. As long as I'm confident in myself that's all that matters" I didn't hide the annoyed tone to my voice

( I remember, we so sure so innocent, can we ever go back again?)

How in everything good name. Could they turn into normal people?

They- they'd lived in tree's for goodness sakes!

So how were they supposed to turn back to regular people- like the people they had been before the fir—no I shouldn't think like that. This was a fresh start. No more fire-nation. They couldn't even speak of.._that_ in the walls of ba-sing-sa

(don't hold your breath)

"there fire nation!" jet said "I know it, how could they have gotten hot tea?"

"jet this was supposed to be a fresh start!" I said, but he didn't listen; why would he? *snap*

(look around, try to let it out. Pave it down but ya' cant)

He just had _just had_ _to_ get himself arrested! He couldn't give us this one thing could he?

Oh for the love of- I sighed. Why had I expected anything less of him? His hatred for the fire nation

Had ruined him. He wasn't even jet anymore*snap*

(oh I wonder when did it all stop making sense?)

I felt tears sting my eyes, blurring my vision.

Oh god- he was dying. Jet way dying. Oh god…

*snap*

"go" longshot said "we'll take care of him, he's our leader"

The avatar and his friends left. but Katara hesitated

"but.." Katara started

"ill be okay Katara." Jets voice- though strong- was breaking. So they began leaving

But I heard the words the little blind girl and sokka shared "he's lying"

*snap*

I fell to the floor beside jet and cried. I couldn't hold it in any longer

"jet.." I sad sniffling

"don't cry for me Smellerbee" jet said trying his hardest to smile

"..But..Your-..your-" I started but I couldn't finish- jet was dying..dying. about to pass over to the spirit…oh god no

( I don't understand)

"I'm fine" jet said. But the way his body was deformed and the blood. He was far from fine

I nodded numbly. My heart broke once more.

"jet..thank you" I said, I was thanking him for more than one thing. He gave me a home. He gave me the skill to fight and above all; he was my best friend.

"don't…do-don't sweat i-it" he says "I can't feel any pain Smellerbee. I'll be fine"

I sucked up my tears and smiled softly "I know you will"

Just a few minutes later. His hand stopped squeezing my hand. His chest stopped moving and the light faded from his eyes.

And he was gone- gone forever. Gone from their lives, gone from the world…just gone.

But the one thing that killed me most.

He wasn't killed fighting the fire nation, he was killed by the dai lee. The earth kingdom

When did that happen? Wasn't everybody only agenst the fire-nation. But I just learned the very very hard way. the fire-nation wasn't the only bad people in the world.

( I remember we so sure so innocent, oh but that was then….can we ever go back again?...can we ever go back again?)

*ten years later*

I smiled at longshot and put a hand on my stomach. We gotten married a few years back

Now, I had a little boy.

Who we named

Jet.

*end*


	2. Ooops! Disclaimer!

**Well, since i forgot to do this on the first chapter.**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything, if I did then we'd see what happend to Longshot and Smellerbee.**

**Anyways: Thank so much for reivewin jordenlilly777! Also; to anybody that read the story, thanks!**

**I'll probly make a story soon, but don't know what it will be..So **

**anyways ill take reguests if you like it, just give me the people you want and what you want in it. It could be a songfic or not. I'll do both**


End file.
